Simbol tercela
by adi-Benzes
Summary: "Pokoknya kamu harus pulang! semua orang terpenting All Might harus berkumpul disini!"


Suara Ochako, mengisi kepalaku dan bermukim disana, bahkan meski aku berusaha menggelamkan diri dengan anggur dalam pernebangan 7 jam 59 menit dari Jakarta ke Tokyo. Entah bagaimana reaksi pramugari cantik bertanduk yang mengingatkanku pada Eri-chan, yang jelas bisa kau pastikan aku sudah meneguk semua jenis anggur, merah dan putih, yang membuatku terlelap dan bangun dalam waktu konstan. Begitu cairan lekat nan asam itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokkanku, aku diserang rasa lelap meyenangkan, namun ketika benturan gema sura tangis Ocahko dan fakta kematian All Might menghantamku seperti pukulan Kurwa, penjahat super yang kutangkap waktu bertugas di Bali, aku sadar bahwa aku dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

All Might meninggal, teks singkat itu kuterima di jaringan _Whatsapp_ di ponselku saat aku bersantai di salah satu hotel terbaik di Kuningan, aku yang meneguk dua gelas J _eroboam of Chateu Mouton-Rothschild 1975_ bergegas membayar tagihan dan menelpon balik Ochako. Aku menyanggupi permintaannya untuk segera memasan tiket terakhir malam itu dan bertanya bagaimana situasi disana. "Publik sudah melakukan upacara penghormatan, tapi masih belum melakukan proses kremasi, semua nunggu kamu pulang karena kamu yang paling jauh. Urusan disini sudah kami atur bareng Todoroki, pokoknya kamu harus pulang dan aku tak peduli apapun reaksi Katsuki," kata Ocahko dengan nada penuh tekanan.

"Aduh, memang kenapa sih sampai nunggu aku segala," kataku sedikit kesal

"Bodoh! Kamu ini gimana, bagaimanapun juga All Might itu ayahmu! Meski kalian tak ada hubungan sedarah, apa ini caramu untuk menghormatinya, setidaknya terkahir kalinya?"

Jika Ochako sudah berkata seperti itu, aku memilih diam dan mengiyakan saja. Hubungan kami sudah semakin dalam sejak lulus dari UA bahkan sempat berpacaran selama beberapa tahun sebelum kondisi memisahkan kami, aku tak lagi merasa grogi dan sudah menganggap Ochako sebagai keluarga. Lagipula berdebat di telpon ditambah perasaan aneh yang tak tahu apa serta sisa wine tadi hanya membuatku ingin bergegas pulang.

All Might, dia adalah ayah angkatku. Fakta yang tak diketahui publik sampai nafas terakhirnya. Aku terlahir yatim piatu sejak ibuku meninggal bunuh diri, bukan ingatan menyenangkan. Sedangkan Ayah biologisku, adalah mantan pro hero yang mendadak gila dan pergi entah kemana. Setidaknya itu yang kuketahui sebelum All Might menceritakan fakta jika ayahku adalah korban dari kejahatan politik.

"Ayahmu memiliki pandangan berbeda soal Quirk, dia berpikir jika suatu saat nanti dunia akan dipenuhi kekacauan jika pembatasan Quirk tidak diterapkan. Bayangkan, jika 100% populasi diisi manusia berkemampuan super? Bayangkan jika semuanya memiliki kekuatan dahsyat?"

Saat itu tahun terakhir ku UA, dan kami berdua sedang duduk bersama di kantornya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya waktu itu, aku diam, syok dan waktu berjalan selambat siput.

"Dia diasingkan, hampir semua hero dan Kementrian menganggap Hisashi sudah gila, dia berencana membangun lembaga dimana anak-anak berkemampuan diluar batas dididik, kalau perlu di latih seperti agen khusus untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam."

Sejujurnya aku berpendapat sama seperti orang kebanyakan, beda dengan All Might yang membela ayah kandungku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, dan All Might juga tak mengatakan apapun. Jadi kupikir itu adalah sejarah lama yang tak perlu diungkit. Aku berkembang dan nyaris meraih posisi puncak jika perang terakhir dengan Shigaraki tak menjadikan keputusanku soal ayah kandungku goyah.

Lima puluh tujuh anak diculik dan di eksplotasi oleh liga karena mereka memiliki Quirk generasi empat yang terkenal kompleks dan berbeda dari genarasi sebelumnya, All Might yang sebelumnya telah lebih dulu jatuh, generasi pahlawan baru yang tak lagi mampu membendung penjahat. Meski liga sudah mati, benih kejahatan tetap akan ada, Aku teringat perkataan Stain, bahwa pahlawan asli sudah lama mati selema sistem pahlawan di dunia tak lebih sama dari pegawai kantoran.

Pahlawan bukan lagi panggilan tugas, tapi tak sekedar pekerjaan umum semata.

Pemikiran itu nyaris membuat kepalaku pecah tanpa solusi, jadi ketika umurku dua puluh lima, aku memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluarnya, aku pergi menyelusuri jejak ayahku. "Aku akan pergi ke Indonesia. Aku ingin tahu semuanya, aku ingin tahu kenapa ayahku berpikir seperti itu."

All Might menatapku, tubuhnya semakin rapuh, seakan kejayaan masa lalunya telah lama layu. Tapi kedua sorot mata biru itu masih berkobar semangat One for All. "Aku enggak masalah, lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu? Pergi ke Indonesia artinya kau membuang semuanya, publik sudah menjadikanmu simbol perdamaian... teman-temanmu pasti akan menentangnya."

"Dan apa gunanya simbol perdamaian jika masalah yang sudah pasti terjadi tak bisa kuselesaikan?"

Benar saja prediksi All Might, semua temanku menentang keputusanku setelah aku menjelaskannya. Iida yang pertama.

"Kau sudah ada di puncak karirmu Midoriya. Untuk apalagi mencari tahu soal ayahmu. Apa yang kau jelaskan tadi, bukannya sama saja dengan idealis Stain? Apa kau pikir pandangan mereka soal pahlawan itu benar?"

"Aku tahu itu salah Iida-kun, tapi aku tak bisa tenang jika belum tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ayahku ataupun Stain, memang salah tapi mereka juga tidak bisa disalahkan begitu saja. berapa banyak kau lihat pahlawan yang hanya sekedar mengganggap pekerjaan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar eksis di dunia?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan harapan orang-orang, Midoriya? Kau pahlawan hebat karena aku tahu kau menolong mereka atas rasa jiwa kemanusiaan, apa itu tidak cukup? Apa kau akan membuang semua harapan orang-orang disini? Teman-temanmu bahkan All Might sensei? Ayahmu sendiri?"

Dan perdebatan dengan Iida maupun teman-teman lainnya tak berujung itu semakin menguatkan keputusanku untuk pergi.

Aku tiba di rumah lamaku, disinalah All Might tinggal bersama Kouta-kun yang kuminta untuk menjaganya. Ada banyak sepatu yang berarti banyak orang disana, aku bahkan mencium aroma masakan, itu artinya mereka sedang makan malam, sengaja menunggu kepulangku. Ocahko langsung menangis begitu melihatku, ia memelukku. Laki-laki yang seenaknya meninggalkan semua kewajibannya selama tujuh. Aku juga melihat Todoroki bersama Yaoyarozu serta anak-anak mereka, keduanya sudah menikah saat aku masih di Jakarta. Ocahko juga sudah menikah dengan sosok sahabat lama yang juga ada di ruangan itu, aku tak ingin menatap lansung mata Kacchan.

Suasana sedikit tegang, jika saja Kouta-kun tak muncul sambil menghidangkan makan malam kedua. Kami semua atau hanya aku saja, menikmati sajian malam itu sambil menayangkan kehidupanku di Indonesia. Aku menjawab seperlunya dan sengaja lebih banyak menanyakan kabar di Jepang, aku terkejut sekaligus terharu karena Ocahko sedang mengandung. Banyak yang sudah kulewatkan dan aku merasa bersalah.

"Jadi dimana jenazah Ayah?" tanyaku memulai topik yang pasti sudah ditunggu semua orang sejak aku selesai makan.

"Ada di rumah duku milik keluargaku," kata Todoroki. "Aku mengurus semua keperluan kematian All Might sensei, meski ayahku terlihat tidak suka. Negara sudah mengadakan upacara penghormatan kemarin. Kita semua tinggal menunggu kamu, agar semua orang terdekat sensei lengkap."

"Itupun jika Nerd itu masih menganggap All Might berarti untuknya."

"Katsuki! Kenapa kau ini, bukannya sudah kita bahas untuk melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu?" Ocahko terdengar lirih, aku tidak tahu kesedihan seperti apa yang membuat gadis enerjik itu begitu rapuh, karena sejujurnya Ochako harusnya tak terlibat dalam urusan ini. Bahkan sebenarnanya ini adalah masalahku dengan Kacchan, bagaimanapun juga dia memiliki rasa peduli lebih dalam untuk All Might, aku tahu itu.

"Deku," kata Katsuki penuh penekanan mengesampingkan Ocahko. "Apa yang sudah kau dapat disana? Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang mengganjal di hatimu? Atau kau bersenang-senang karena sudah menjadi Sidekick kepercayaan Hawks dengan seluruh kekayaan dan pomormu disana? Bersenang-senang deku?"

"Kacchan aku tak ingin menambah masalah di hari kematian ayah."

Katsuki tertawa mengejek. "Ayah? Kau masih menyebutnya ayah setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Tahu apa kau ketika All Might Cuma duduk diam di televisi melihat berita perkembangan di sini? Berharap setidaknya satu impiannya terwujud? Ku lupa dengan janjimu? Kau menyalahkan apa yang sudah ditinggalinya."

"Aku tak pernah berbuat begitu," kataku setelah menghimpun nafas panjang, menyampaikan apa yang sudah kupikirkan sejak berada di pesawat. "aku berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya, aku berusaha keras menjaga anak-anak agar mereka tahu untuk apa kekuatan mereka, aku berusaha agar sejarah tak terulang lagi. Aku berusaha keras agar pahlawan tak hanya dipandang sebagai pekerjaan, aku ingin membangun pandangan publik jika pahlawan ada karena memang tugas mereka untuk mengabdi pada masyrakat."

Aku tahu penjelasanku tak akan membuat Kacchan senang, bahkan mungkin dia akan semankin marah. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja dan melihat kehancuran lebih parah sedang berusaha untuk membuat ledakan yang semakin menambah masalah. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, dan aku tidak menyesal melakukannya.

"kalau begitu kembali ke Indonesia dan lupakan saja semua yang ada disini. Kami tak memerlukan simbol yang bahkan tak menghargai orang terdekatnya, kau senang bukan jika lama-lama disana, bersama dengan kenangan ayah kandung sialan mu itu."

Aku langsung naik pitam mendengarnya. "Jangan sebut ayahku seolah tahu apa yang terjadi, kau hanya memandang jahat kerena ayahku bertindak berbeda, kau hanya melihat luarnya saja tanpa tahu yang lain."

"Harusnya kau jadi pengara Stain, dia butuh orang sepertimu—"

"Cukup! Jangan bertengkar! Kita disini untuk menghormati All Might..." Todoroki yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Yaoyarozu-san sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan meja makan untuk menjauhkannya dari petengkaran orang dewasa. "Kalian berdua punya pemikiran berbeda, tapi setidaknya di hari ini lupakan semua itu dan ingat kaenapa kalian bisa sama-sama mengidolakan ALL Might, kalian semua jadi pahlawan karena mengidolkannya bukan."

Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Kacchan tak berkutik dan memilih membenkokkan sendok ketimbang meledakkan seisi ruangan. Ochako tak lagi menangis, dia berusaha untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana.

"Ka-kalau begitu gimana kalau Midoriya-san pergi saja ke rumah duka? Kau belum menjenguknya kan? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana."

Aku langsung berdiri, tak perlu mencari alasan lain dang kuikuti saran Kouta-kun. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Dengan tak melihat ke belakang lagi aku segera mengambil jaket diiuti Kouta-kun. Kami berdua menaiki mobil Todorki dengan anak itu menjadi sopirnya. Aku tak berkata macam-macam, kepalaku masih pening karena pertengkaran tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi Sidekick Hawks? Ma-maksudku gimana kehidupanmu disana?"

Aku menoleh, Kouta-kun fokus pada jalan raya. Tanpa kusadari anak yang dulu kutolong itu—bisa dikatakan fans pertamku itu sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang berbeda. Aku seperti tak mengenalinya lagi.

"Penuh tantangan, berbeda dengan Jepang, Indonesia masih belum memiliki aturan baku soal pahlawan, banyak hal yang bahkan sampai sekarang perlu aku pelajari. Dan, meski ayahku tak lagi disana saat aku datang, aku bertemu dengan kenalannya, aku jadi tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin agar anak-anak memahami arti pahlawan sesungguhnya."

"Pasti menyenangkan,"

"Ya... bagaimanapun juga Hawks menyerahkan agensi cabang Indonesia padaku, aku juga harus menjaga kepercayaanya kan?"

"Jadi kau akan kembali lagi ke Indonesia?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku teringat percakapanku dengan All Might. Meski dia gagal melindungi ayahku, tapi All Might membantu dengan meyakinan pengadilan untuk memberikan hukuman sosial sebagai utusan ke luar negeri dan dipilihnya Indonesia.

"Saat aku magang di usiamu Izuku,salah satu pahlawan di tempat magangku mengajakku ke Indonesia selama dua minggu. Aku terkejut, Indonesia sangat berbeda dengan Jepang, kehidupan pahlawan, semuanya. Mungkin jika kamu terlahir di Indonesia, meski kau Quirkless, kau tak perlu malu. Disana Quirk masih dianggap sesuatu yang asing.

Tapi aku sadar negeri itu butuh pahlawan yang menuntun agar berkah itu tidak disalah gunakan. Aku pikir ayahmu bertindak demikan karena bosan dengan negeri ini yang sudah terlalu banyak pahlawan, jadi kupikir mengirim ayahmu kesana akan mengubah cara pandangnya."

"dan apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku saat itu.

Untuk pertama kali All Might tersenyum, itu senyum tulus yang sudah lama tak kulihat. "Dia bahagia, dia kembali seperti masa SMA-nya yang penuh keyakinan. Meski kami beda satu tingkat, kami pernah terlibat banyak hal bersama...

Cobalah tanya ke Hawks, dia adalah sahabat karib ayahmu. Dari dialah aku tahu kabar Hisashi, dia pasti senang melihat anak sahabatnya tertarik. Tapi aku perlu mengatakan ini, Hisashi sudah meninggal karena penyakit, tapi aku yakin dia meninggalkan banyak jejak disana."

Mobil kami sudah berada di rumah duka milik keluarga Todoroki, penjaga yang tadi menjaga pagar membiarkan kami masuk begitu saja setelah melihat seklias Kouta-kun.

Aku tak langsung turun, entah kenapa aku mulai merasa bersalah dan takut. Sesungguhnya apa yang dikatakan Kacchan tadi memang benar, aku telah mengecewakan banyak orang disini, meski All Might mengijinkanku mencari jejak ayah, tetap saja aku adalah anak tak tahu diri.

"Midoriya-san?" aku menoleh ketika nyaris membuka pintu. "Ijinkan aku bekerja di tempatmu. Selama ini aku jadi hero kerena menganggumi, aku selalu ingin sekali bekerja denganmu, menjadi rekanmu. Aku tak peduli jika kau bukan pahlawan top, yang penting aku ingin bekerja bersama pahlawan idolaku."

Air mata yang sempat kutahan akhirnya menembus dinding kekeras kepalaanku. Aku tak bisa mejawab keputusan itu langsung, tapi dalam hatiku kurasakan perasaan lega. "Terima kasih Kouta-kun."

Kouta tak mengatakan apa-apa dan menepuk pundakku, merasa lebih baik, aku berjalan ke rumah duka sambik menguatkan tekad bertemy dengan sosok yang sejujurnya aku sakiti lebih dalam. Meskipun All Might merelakanku, aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanku. Dia adalah ayah angkatku dan orang yang sudah mempercyai ayah kandungku meski dunia menolaknya. All Might adalah legenda dari segela legenda.

Dan sudah saatnya anak legenda ini, menghabiskan semalaman bercengkrama pada kenangan akhir sebelum terbakar menjadi abu.

* * *

kisah ini terinspirasi dari Cerpen Mingguan edisi 27 Mei 2018 Kompas berjudul Larung Ayah.


End file.
